Written in the Sky
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: "No matter what I will find you, remember that Alice. You will never be alone. Not while I'm still breathing."


The sea was calm as Alice laid down on the deck of the Marine ship that was escorting her to the place where she was to be married. She stared up at the clear blue sky, not a single cloud in sight. Her anger at being dragged away from her home without so much as a say on her behalf hadn't truly dissipated entirely. Her father had practically sold her in order to save his own skin from repaying a debt that he owed to a celestial dragon. Alice sat up slightly to gaze down at the revealing gown she was forced into wearing for her so called future husband. With a groan of disgust, she laid back down. The ship rocked slightly causing her to shoot up and look around at the rest of the crew. They seemed to ignore whatever it was, so it was most likely just a swell. It rocked once more only with more force than the first one. That got the crew's attention and suddenly the men started rushing around as a giant sea king appeared. It's shadow almost covering the entire ship. Alice's eyes widened in fear as it rushed towards the deck. She was knocked away by one of the men just as the sea king's head connected with the wood of the deck, splintering it without much effort. Her legs shook and she had to lean on the railing to steady herself. It attacked once more, sending her over board with a squeal. Alice hit the icy waters and sunk beneath the waves.

 _'_ _Someone please, help. I don't want to die.'_ She thought as her vision grew dark. Alice coughed up the water in her lungs as she came to on a sandy beach.

"What in the, where am I?" She asked herself as she looked around for any clues as to where she ended up. The only thing around her was a jungle, but no sign of a town or anything. Though, there was a possibility that the town could be on the other side of the island from where she was. With that in mind she set out to find a town.

 _'_ _At least I'm not on my way to marry that rich sleaze bag.'_ She thought. Alice couldn't help but be worried about what might happen to her father if anyone found out that she didn't show up to be wed. She shook her head of the bad thoughts that came with the train of thought. Her eyes widened in excitement as she walked into a field of sun flowers that were growing in a clearing. The forest surrounded the entire clearing. A sudden gust of wind made her cover her face before moving her hair back into place. Her gaze landed on a tall man that stood beneath a willow tree looking up at the cloudless sky. She blinked in confusion but couldn't look away. He wore a black and yellow hoodie with a strange looking design on the front as well as spotted blue jeans. His short black hair was hidden beneath a white spotted hat. Alice tensed up when he suddenly turned her way. Grey eyes stared back at her. She forgot how to breath when she met is intense gaze. Before he could say anything to her she spun around and bolted back into the forest. As she stopped beside a tree to catch her breath she realized that he could've helped her figure out where she was. Alice placed a hand over her racing heart hoping to calm it down from the strange encounter with the handsome stranger.

"Man, what was I thinking? He could've helped me and I just bolted because I was nervous." She mumbled, running a hand through her light brown curls. With a sigh she continued on her way. Hours passed by and she was still wondering the forest. The sun had already set and fear was starting to creep into her mind. She was worried she'd never be able to find the town. Not at the rate she was going at least. Her dress was torn at the bottom from getting snagged on trees and roots. It had a long tear on the right side, revealing her leg up until her the middle of her thigh. On top of that she was starting to grow hungry from not having any food which only made her feel even more foolish.

"Oh my. You look lost." A dark-haired woman spoke up, coming out from behind a tree. She wore a maid outfit and had a lit cigarette in her mouth. Alice's face paled in fear as she met the woman's dark gaze which softened upon seeing it.

"I'm not going to hurt you honey. I'm Baby 5 and I work at the castle just a mile north from here." Baby 5 said with a kind smile.

"I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." She replied and the two shook hands. Alice got a feeling that she wasn't in any danger.

"What exactly are you doing walking around the forest at night?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm a bit lost. I got thrown over board while sailing the sea and ended up on this island." Alice explained without really giving anything else away.

"I see. Well, this is the island of Dressrosa." Baby 5 told her, chuckling softly at what she was told. Alice knew that island well. One of the warlords ruled over the kingdom. If she remembered correctly the king was Donquixote Doflamingo. Fear started to creep into the back of her mind as she realized just who she was speaking to. It was plain to see that Baby 5 was a member of his crew from when he was still a wanted man. Though she supposed that now he was working with the marines he wasn't a bad guy. A deep rumble pulled her out of her thoughts and she blushed, realizing it was her stomach making the noise. Baby 5 smiled then let out a soft giggle.

"Come on, let's go get you some food." She said as she began to lead Alice to where the castle was. Alice didn't really want to say no to her offer due to the fact that she really did like the woman. She had never really had a friend before. Though she wasn't entirely sure they were even friends to begin with. With a quiet sigh, Alice followed closely behind. Food did sound like a pleasant thing at the moment. Her hunger won out in the end. Baby 5 pushed open a metal gate revealing a beautiful garden area. Alice stared at the space in awe. Even back home the gardens never looked this amazing.

"Beautiful isn't it? Young master truly has wonderful taste. Though I can't say the same for his choice in clothes to wear." The two of them snickered at what Baby 5 said. Alice had no doubt about that. Doflamingo was mostly known for his giant build and pick monstrosity he called a coat.

"This place is amazing. Also, you really don't have to do this for me. I could go find food to eat." Alice told her kindly. She was grateful that she was doing this, especially since she was a stranger.

"Nonsense! We may have just met, but I already want you to be my friend." She said causing her to blush. Baby 5 took note of her flushed cheeks and quickly tried to rephrase what she spoke.

"I mean, that is if you want to be friends." Alice shook her head and smiled at her.

"Of course, I want to be friends. I never really had one before because my father never let me leave the house much. Something about people not being ready for my beauty or something." She waved off Baby 5's confused look and linked their arms together. The two spoke softly as the walked through the halls of the mansion like castle.

"It's late so I'm not sure if there's really any food. Dinner ended long ago." Baby 5 said as they walked into the kitchen. As Alice looked around she started rummaging through cupboards to find something to eat.

"Baby 5, why don't you get some plates and something for us to drink. I can cook." Alice told her making her way over to a stove to get started. There was a quick and easy meal she could make for them both. Her new friend turned to her surprised.

"I had to do something since I couldn't leave my home." With a nod the two got to work. Both were unaware of a tall blonde man standing in the door way while they cooked together and giggled. Baby 5 poured them some wine then took a sip from her glass.

"Baby 5 cook isn't going to be happy that you are using her kitchen." The man spoke scaring both women. Alice spun around almost dropping her glass of wine on the floor. There leaning against the wall with his arms crossed was Doflamingo. His lips were pulled up in a smirk, eyes covered by purple sunglasses. The pink coat he was known for was no where to be seen so she assumed he left it in his room or something. This was his home after all.

"Y-young master forgive me I wasn't thinking clearly. I'll make sure to clean up right away." Baby 5 spoke as she bowed to him. Doflamingo held up his hand making her freeze while his gaze traveled to Alice.

"No need. I'm sure she'll understand that it's because you had a friend over. Though this is the first time I've met one that was a woman." He moved away from the wall, coming to a stop in front of Alice. Alice blinked and spun around to turn the stove off before the food burned.

"Sorry, Baby 5 wanted to get me something to eat and I offered to cook so that she could relax." She said to him unsure of whether to tell him that they had just met mere moments ago. Though, it was probably best that she didn't. Alice had no idea how he would react to hearing that she was a stranger in his kitchen.

"As for it being the first time seeing me that is because I have been traveling with my father and haven't been home to visit. Though I would have loved to visit her more than I have been." Alice met Baby 5's confused gaze with a smile. Her friend nodded, realizing what she was doing. She didn't feel comfortable with him knowing the real reason she was here. It was something only Baby 5 would know for now. Baby 5 understood that and went along with the story.

"Yes, Alice's father is a merchant and is often traveling. She would travel with him to help him. I wrote to her not too long ago to tell her about how you became king of Dressrosa and asked if she would come visit. She had just arrived this evening, though due to her father being busy he agreed to let her stay as long as she wanted to until he returned." Baby 5 lied smoothly as she came to stand beside her friend. Alice almost whistled, she was impressed that she could lie so easily. She realized that it probably came with being a pirate.

"I see, well in that case, welcome to Dressrosa my dear. You both go back to what you were doing. Just don't stay up too late, you do have work to do tomorrow." Doflamingo gave them both a smile then left them alone in the kitchen. As the door closed behind him he let his smile drop, a vein appearing on his forehead from anger. He really didn't like being lied to, but Baby 5 probably has her reasons for lying. Though, it made him curious as to who the woman really was. Doflamingo just hoped, for Baby 5's sake, that she wasn't an assassin. If that was the case he'd have to kill her and as much as he loved that thought, he didn't want to. Baby 5 finally had a female friend.

"Why did you not tell him the truth?" Baby 5 asked as Alice set down two plates full of warm food.

"It's not that I was purposefully hiding the truth from him. I just really don't want anyone else knowing where I come from. It's safer for me that way. Easier for me to hide in plain sight." Baby 5 was confused by what she was saying.

"I was supposed to be on my way to marry a celestial dragon because of my father's debt that he owed him. However, when the sea king attacked my ship and I was thrown over board I saw that as my chance to escape that fate." She explained to her, keeping her eyes on her half empty glass of wine.

"The less people know the better, I guess. I really only want you to know because you called me your friend." Alice finished with a sad smile. Tears filled the corner of her eyes which made Baby 5 instantly hug her. For years she had felt so alone and now she finally had someone who wanted to be her friend.

"I understand. I'll keep your secret safe. Besides I don't want to lose a friend to some rich prick who doesn't deserve you. However, we should at least tell young master, but we can do that when you're ready." With a smile the two finished their meal then cleaned the kitchen before heading to Baby 5's room to sleep.

The next morning came all too soon for Alice's liking. She awoke to an empty bed, Baby 5 must have woken up and went to work doing whatever it was she did. The sun was bright, lighting up the room. Birds chirped their songs as she got up and walked to the balcony. The doors having been opened last night to let air in. Baby 5 had explained that it helped her sleep at night if they were open. Alice smiled while she placed her hands on the stone railing, gazing up at the clear blue sky. She had thrown on a robe to cover the silk nighty her friend had lent her. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in messy loose curls that softly dance in the light breeze. As she gazed up she didn't realize that Doflamingo was watching her from below while he sat on his couch beside the pool. He had a woman curled into his side. She was wearing a skimpy string bikini that seemed a couple sizes too small for her in the first place. Though, her presence went ignored as he continued to watch Alice in fascination. She had this glow about her that drew his attention. Doflamingo couldn't look away even when she disappeared back into the room. The woman beside him whined drawing his gaze back so he could pay attention to her.

Alice pulled on a pair of jeans she had found in Baby 5's closet as well as a tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. The top barely covered her chest, cleavage poked out from the neckline. Having a big chest really annoyed her at times. With a sigh, she stared brushing her hair out before tying it up with a hair tie. Baby 5 had given her permission to wear her clothes until they were able to go shopping. One final look and she was ready for the day. After slipping on a pair of boots Alice left the room to go explore the mansion. First and fore most she needed to see if this place had a library. There was no way she could go without reading. With a destination set within her mind she went on her way only stopping to ask a maid where the library was and if she was going the right way. Upon finding the room she was looking for she walked in. Her body froze as she took in the ginormous library that had more books than she could even begin to count. Excitement lit up her blue eyes and she picked one side of the room to start on. Once she found a book to read she sat down on one of the many couches that fill the room and started to read. Hours passed by, maids brought her snacks and a drink even though she didn't ask. Their reply to her asking them why was that the young master had told them to bring it all to her. She had no idea he had even been watching her. At one point they brought her a bottle of wine as well as a glass. Alice asked if the could take it to Baby 5's room so that she could bathe to relax before her friend got done with work. She hummed a song while she prepped the bath, pouring a little bit of bubbles with in the hot water. The bottle of wine sat on a table beside the large tub. Next to it was the book she was reading. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and wrapped around her body was a white fluffy towel. As she sank into the water she let out a content sigh. Baby 5 walked in giving her a smile.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Alice faced her with a grin while she sat on the edge of the tub.

"It was boring without my friend by my side. Figured I needed this though after everything that happened." The two girls talked about the day as Alice soaked. When she was done they moved to the bed. Baby 5 sat with her legs over the edge, letting Alice brush out her black hair. Alice was shocked at how fast the two had bonded over the short time they spent together. Though, she wasn't the least bit upset. It felt good to finally have a friend she could spend her time with. An hour later baby 5 was sound asleep. Alice smiled softly at her then went and stood on the balcony like she had when she woke up. This time she just wanted to watch the stars. She leaned on to the railing, taking in a deep breath of the clean air.

"How are you liking your stay so far?" Doflamingo spoke up from the other side of the balcony. She jumped and spun around to face him with a glare. He was sitting on the stone railing with a smirk. Clearly, he was amused by the fact that he was able to sneak up on her.

"I'm still getting used to the fact hat she lives in a mansion and that her boss likes to scare his guest by sneaking up on them." She said, placing a hand on her hip. Doflamingo chuckled at her spunky reply.

"There is some truth to that. Though, I know there is more to you than what you're telling." He said, gripping her lower jaw within his large hand. Her eyes widened as he tilted her head back forcing her to meet his gaze. Even though she couldn't see his eyes she could tell he was glaring at her.

"When I find out and I will, I'll make sure you fear each passing day. I will not allow any harm to come to my family." He threatened not once letting his dark smile drop from his face. Alice blinked in confusion. Is that what this was about? He thought she was going to hurt Baby 5. Doflamingo stared at her shocked when she let out a snort from how ridiculous he sounded.

"Seriously? Why on earth would I ever hurt my friend? Here I thought you were smarter than that. Aren't you supposed to be some big shot ex pirate?" She pulled away from him, taking advantage of his now loose grip on her face. When she met his gaze again her blue eyes were void of emotion and her lips were pulled into a thin line.

"For your information Donquxiote Doflamingo, I will never hurt Baby 5 or anyone she holds dear. However, if you threaten my life I will be forced to take action. I might be a woman, but do not for one second think that I cannot handle my own in a fight. Remember my father is a merchant." With that said she turned on her heel and walked back into Baby 5's room leaving him on the balcony stunned. Once she was lying down in the bed did she release the brave front she put up and started to panic.

 _'_ _Oh man, he's going to kill me now. I stood up to one of the most dangerous men within the whole grand line.'_ She thought running a hand through her hair. There would be no way to escape his wrath if he decided that she was nothing more that a waste of space. Alice seriously needed to think about things before she ever opened her mouth. Though, she wasn't lying when she told him she could hold her own. From a young age her father had taught her to defend herself in case there ever came a time where she needed to fight. The reason behind it all was still a mystery to her. He had never explained why she could never leave nor the reason she needed to know how to fight. As she thought about her childhood she forgot about what had just went down with Doflamingo. Alice though back and tried her best to figure out her father's reasons behind everything he did. Had he known she was going to be married off?

 _'_ _No there's no way he could know something like that was going to happen. I feel like I'm missing something. Maybe it has to do with my mother and why she was never apart of my life.'_ She thought, rolling on to her back to stare at the ceiling. Alice couldn't find anything out if something were to happen to him because of her. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight now that her mind was racing.


End file.
